Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes
| genre = Third-person shooter | modes = Single player Multiplayer | ratings = | media = CD-ROM }} Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes was released in 2000 for the Sony PlayStation. This game is a direct sequel to the 1998 title, Duke Nukem: Time To Kill. Plot The game starts off in a dystopian future, where men are extinct and women are enslaved by animalistic aliens. When some of the women escape, with more joining them, they form the United Babe Resistance (UBR). They teach themselves to fight like a military organization, reopening the Earth Defense Forces. They find an old time machine, to contact the only hero to ever successfully defeat an alien invasion. Duke Nukem is in the Bootylicious club in modern day Los Angeles, having a cigar with babes by his side. However, he is interrupted by the sudden teleportation of women and pig-cops. After a fire fight, Duke uses the teleportation device to travel forwards through time where he is greeted by a woman, a babe from the future a member of the Unified Babe Resistance, who explains that in the future aliens have invaded earth, killed all men and enslaved all women she asks him to liberate their timeline from the alien forces. The game has a linear story mode that focuses more on tactical maneuvering than on the gung-ho jumping and shooting in other Duke games; it also includes a two player death match in rooms similar to some of the other game's environments. The game is set in the future with Duke Nukem doing some objectives, like saving babes and defeating the aliens. Duke takes missions from Jane, the leader of the UBR, before each mission starts. The goal of the game is to liberate all of the women and crush the animalistic aliens, which forces consist of different animal-like humanoid beings, like pigs, apes, and roaches. One of Duke's main objectives is to destroy the alien general, Silverback. Later on, Duke's final mission is to eliminate the alien overlord, the Alien Slave Boss. With all aliens defeated, Duke has to single-handedly repopulate the planet. The gameplay and objectives involve Duke: * Trying to reach the surface & save the babes. * Bringing down the ship of General Silverback. * Chasing Silverback underwater. * Disrupting alien advances and killing Silverback. * Transporting to an alien base and wrecking it. * Stealing a spaceship. * Flying to a galactic base. * Rescue missions of imprisoned women. * Confronting the alien overlord. * Running a gauntlet. * Killing the alien overlord. Legal problems This game was originally called Duke Nukem: Planet of the Babes, and indeed some initial advertising bore that name. However, at the time the 2001 movie version of Planet of the Apes was under production. The producers of the movie felt that the game's title was too close to their product, and threatened GT Interactive and 3D Realms, hence the game's name change. Weapons *Weapon List Enemies and Bosses Normal Enemies * RoachCorps * RatCorps * PigCorps * GorillaCorps * MiniMonkeyCorps * BaboonCorps * SharkCorps * SkullCorps * AlbinoPigCorps * FlyCorps * AfricanCorps * BabeCorps * BigApeCorps * AlienCorps * SaucerCorps Bosses *Gunship *Gunsub *Silverback *Flux Grid *Motherbrain *Mechape *Alien Slave Boss Music Gene Rozenberg wrote the music of Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes. Intro Song: Static X - Push It Gallery thumb|500px|left|Intro to DN Land of The Babes See also *''Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes'' quotes﻿ External links * 3D Realms Site * Wikipedia * Mobygames * Cheat Codes * Video Walkthrough by RetroGameWalkthrus * Video Walkthrough by Kawaii Games (HD) Category:Games Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes Category:Other